


S.A.B.R.E. : How It Began

by SilverLoreley



Series: S.A.B.R.E. : Sorcerers Array for Balance and Research Enchantments [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Future Fic, Next Generation, but for Once, past for MCU, this is the first and is more a prologue than an actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLoreley/pseuds/SilverLoreley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick Fury arrived in Storybrooke for the first time he wasn't yet Director Fury but only Level 8 Colonel Fury with reports of a town that continued to appear and disappear from radars and a solo mission to find out what the hell was in it.<br/>Turned out it was a little town where things were messy, - but in Storybrooke things are always messy. How could it be otherwise in a town of freaking fairytale characters? - still he managed to pull it through.<br/>People in town had magic, real actual, unexplainable magic - Fury believed he was old enough to not believe in this bullshit anymore, but here he was and after the havoc he witnessed the group fixing in the previous days he was not so sure anymore - and they came straight from another world where this stuff was real enough.<br/>OR<br/>How Fury got in Storybrooke and ended up creating an ally for SHIELD (and eventually for the Avengers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.A.B.R.E. : How It Began

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I was ever going to do such a thing as a Future!Fic that mixed up MCU with OUaT but it came so naturally to me after I saw Age of Ultron and I worked on it for so long after that, that I thought it was a pity not to publish it, so here it is. It starts with this prologue to explain the main part of the Crossover but other details will be in the next shots. It ignores any event after season 4 of OuaT (because I started writing when we still knew nothing about what came after and I was at a very good point when I saw the spoilers for S5 so I couldn't bring myself to dump it all) and obviously anything after AoU. It mostly ignores Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. too, because of reasons.  
> 

     When Nick Fury arrived in Storybrooke for the first time he wasn't yet Director Fury but only Level 8 Colonel Fury with reports of a town that continued to appear and disappear from radars and a solo mission to find out what the hell was in it. (No, it didn't matter his ex was last seen around the same zone too, if she wanted to disappear, fine, be fucking _gone_!)  
Turned out it was a little town where things were messy, - but in Storybrooke things are always messy. How could it be otherwise in a town of _freaking fairytale characters_? - still he managed to pull it through.  
People in town had magic, real actual, unexplainable magic - Fury believed he was old enough to not believe in this bullshit anymore, but here he was and after the havoc he witnessed the group fixing in the previous days he was not so sure anymore - and they came straight from another world where this stuff was real enough.  
At the time he decided compartmentalization was better than just _good_. Compartmentalization meant he only had to report the situation to an handful of people up in S.H.I.E.L.D. and this was exactly what this people wanted.  
After some troubles, including an attempt at throwing him out the town and erasing his memory, Mayor Mills and sheriff Swan - the two women who appeared to be unquestioned rulers in the town while being mothers and magicians at the same time, which was quite a remarkable thing - agreed to have Storybrooke's citizens, including themselves, put inside the Index, at some conditions: no one was going to experiment on them, no samples of blood or any kind of DNA source was going out the town and also the town's location was not going to be made public.  
The world wasn't ready to find out about a magical town and the town wasn't ready to be found out either. Besides, none of them wanted to be treated like freaks.  
Then Mr Gold came in and this was _way_ more difficult to handle than the two women Fury previously dealt with. Mr Gold was a strategist as fine as Fury himself was, sharp of mind and, Nick guessed, a tad crazy. Turned out he was Rumplestiltskin, he was one of the most powerful asses around there and had a child with powers he didn't want to be put in the Index.  
They had to find another way, but it wasn't truly difficult: Storybrooke's people, with very few exceptions, didn't appear in any kind of register outside the town. They all basically didn't exist. And didn't want to for the outside world, it was too dangerous for either part.  
Hence the solution: a programme that wasn't the Index nor the thing that in future was going to be known as the "Avengers Initiative" - how the son of a bitch already knew this blurred idea he had, Fury fucking didn't know - that involved a low participation of _volunteers_ from the people of the town with magic to eventually help with things SHIELD wasn't able to deal with. A last resource, but in every other case the town had to be left quiet and peaceful because they usually had bigger stuff inside to deal with and avoid to get out - someone muttering "including him" didn't evade Fury's ears -.  
It took a whole week to find the agreement that contented everyone but in the end "Storybrooke’s Protector Enchanters Appointed for Reports on Sorcery" - S.P.E.A.R.S. for brevity- was born.  
They accepted to be registered in a secret protocol that only the higher levels were going to find out about, but Fury thought it better: they had no reason to be unless they got outside the town and he kept the records for himself and the couple collaborators that were with him in the town. In exchange they were going to be taken as consultants at need.  
By the time Fury became director not even once this was deemed necessary.

/◄►/

  


The next time Fury went to Storybrooke was to adjourn the SPEARS record.  
Of course, he could have send someone, but he didn't want the risk of tampering with a town full of angry magical beings, including a couple dragons. And a sea witch who only changed her hairstyle since the last time he saw her. The lucky bitch didn't have a wrinkle! (but she had tentacles. It would have been nice to know on their first date).  
Turned out half the kids of the most important people of the little town showed powers alike the ones their parents had.  
The diner's proprietary Ruby Lucas, who was already indexed as a werewolf, had a daughter who was soon going to develop her mother's ability. The dark-haired girl, Sienna, was smart and quick and could already smell anything she choose to and see in the dark. This was out of the ordinary enough to preventively register her, much to her mother's dissatisfaction.  
Mayor Mills was mother of three, including the already almost adult son she shared with Emma Swan. None came from her womb, but still she grew them up as such. Of them the youngest, Merida, turned out to be an excellent pyrokinetic as much as a short-tempered redhead.  
Constantine Gold, as predicted by his father years before, was already able to perform magic, even though his best interest were the books he was always lost into.  
Emma Swan's second born, Liam, looked nothing more special than than the nice kid his uncle Neal was whose maximum was emitting some colourful flash, but when the two children had a slip of power he was the one to fix it so easily nobody even noticed. Nobody except Nick Fury.  
There were two new kids too, a seven years-old boy named Jack and a four years-old girl, Beke, who were a special issue. Ms Swan - now Mrs Jones - took them in when she found out their mother died. The town had had a difficult moment when the woman, Elsa, had been around years before, but she and Emma became friends and even if the other sorceress eventually went back to her realm they managed to keep in contact. Emma was the boy's godmother and, at this point, his and his sister's legal guardian.  
Both children had cryokinesis abilities, but the boy was clearly stronger and more used to play with them than his fearful sister was. She, anyway, had interesting healing abilities.  
He waited a few days before showing himself and adding those kids, among others, to the already long list of people with abilities in Storybrooke, with the feeling of a promising group.  


/◄►/

Years later those kids decided to get out the town to find out if it was true that magic was true only inside their hometown.  
They found out it wasn't.  
At this point Director Fury decided to entrust them with the peculiar mission of finding out everything they could deal with, to find a way the world was kept an eye on from what no one else, not even SHIELD, could.  
By the time Tony Stark began being known as Iron Man, the teens had become the team Fury imagined the Storybrooke's kids were going to be.  
It didn't matter they weren't and never would have been part of  the Avengers Initiative, because their paths were surely going to be intertwined with the superheroes' team that in the next years was going to take form and their missions were equally important.  
Fury had them as his best kept secret and their ability to act from the shadows was uncanny, at the same level - and sometimes even better than some - SHIELD's agents. They were few, with families they decided to not be parted from and the firm decision to take other routes along the one he choose for them, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.  
They asked for another name too, the one chosen by their predecessors wasn't fitting for them. They came out with the acronym S.A.B.R.E. that stood for "Sorcerers Array for Balance and Research Enchantments" with the job of consultants, like their parents before them, but also of support for the most strange situations SHIELD might have found itself in, along with fancy aliases for each of them.  
Heaven knew they were going to be very needed in the next future.

/◄§►/ 

**Author's Note:**

> I got seven shots more or less ready (plus this prologue): one for every OC I created. The first four follow one event of MCU each until Age of Ultron, then... well, if you like it and go on reading you will see.  
> Reviews are always appreciated, especially because I tend to consider this an exercise in trying to create and manage different kind of characters so any costructive review is more than welcome.


End file.
